


Because he is just a child

by Anki_Shai



Series: Leave out all the Rest [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he is just a child, she is a woman and Ichimaru Gin is the only one in her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because he is just a child

He knows she is beautiful.

He also knows she is dangerous.

He knows he can't have her.

Why would a woman like her want a boy like him?

Why, indeed, when a man like him is besides her?

She is smiling at him, that real smile that she reserves only for his close eyes.

He is smiling at her, the only real smile the boy has ever seen on his face.

She addresses him formally, but her voice has a playful tone full of affection.

He addresses her like a lover, but his voice lack of warm or …love.

The love he wants to give her, the love she would never receive from him.

Because for her heart there is only Ichimaru Gin.

And for her slight affection and loyalty there is only her duty as his fukutaichou. Nothing else and nothing more.

He calls out for her, because regardless of how he feels for her she has a lot of paperwork to do.

He feels something inside of him, on his chest, break at the small kiss she gives Gin on the lips before turning around and waving at him.

He tries to respond to her greet, but the only thing he can do is frown and go back to his usual behavior.

It is then that he notices the smirked and the crimson eyes that are looking directly at him and only him. The amused expression in the Third Division Captain and the silent statement the man sends his way.

She is mine and only mine.

It is then that Hitsugaya Toushirou realizes that, somehow, Ichimaru Gin has power over her. That, in every way, he possesses her in body, mind and heart, and that Hitsugaya don't possess a threat to the man.

Because he is just a child, she is a woman and Ichimaru Gin is the only one in her heart.


End file.
